Be a Pretty Girl
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Karna Naruto akan dibunuh, ia terpaksa menyamar jadi wanita. Banyak kejadian yang ia alami, mulai dari dikejar-kejar teman-teman cowoknya sampai dibully teman-teman ceweknya. Fic for Uchikaze Pupung as apology from me. RnR?


Tika mampir di fic SasuNaru lagi.. Happy reading, minna...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Keterangan :** semua chara di sini masih single alias jomblo semua

**Summary :** Karna Naruto akan dibunuh, ia terpaksa menyamar jadi wanita. Banyak kejadian yang ia alami, mulai dari dikejar-kejar teman-teman cowoknya sampai dibully teman-teman ceweknya. Fic for Uchikaze Pupung as apology from me. RnR?

**Be a Pretty Girl**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**for**

**Uchikaze Pupung**

Desa Konohagakure yang damai. Angin semilir menggoyangkan dedaunan. Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Ia baru saja bertemu lelaki hitam, maksudnya lelaki bertopi hitam, berkacamata hitam, pakaian hitam, sepatu hitam, pokoknya serba hitam deh! Wajah Naruto langsung ditekuk-tekuk, kusut, lusuh, dan tidak bersemangat. Tapi setelah lama ia berjalan menuju apartemennya (dengan perasaan cemas, tentunya) ia sampai di taman yang cukup dekat dengan apartemennya. Di situ pula ia bertemu Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau habis kencan dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku juga bertanya padamu. Di mana Sakura? Kencan kalian sudah selesai, kan?" Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis itu," Sasuke melihat keanehan dari sikap Naruto. Naruto yang biasanya ceria menjadi tidak bersemangat.

"Teme, tolong aku! Aku akan dibunuh," Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat sambil mengamati kanan kirinya. Gerak-geriknya penuh ketakutan.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu," Sasuke malas mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Aku serius! Tolong aku! Aku mau dibunuh!" bisik Naruto.

"Siapa yang mau membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu lelaki serba hitam. Ia bertanya apa aku dari keluarga Uzumaki, dengan semangat aku jawab 'YA'! Dia bertanya lagi, 'Jadi kau keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzumaki?', dari pertanyaannya firasatku sudah tidak enak. Dengan ragu-ragu aku jawab 'ya'. Lalu dia mengeluarkan pistol. Aku takut sekali sampai tak bisa berkutik. Lalu dia bertanya, 'Kau mau pergi dari sini?', lalu dia tertawa tidak wajar, kata-kata terakhirnya, 'Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok.'. Bagaimana ini? Aku akan dibunuh... Tolong aku, Teme..!" Naruto menangis di paha Sasuke.

"Menjijikkan," Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Naruto dari pahanya.

"Tolong aku.. Kau sahabatku, kan? Kau baik, kan?"

Sasuke sudah muak dengan tingkah konyol Naruto. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia berkata, "Ya."

"Serius? Yahu..! Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sasuke belagak blo'on.

"Gimana caranya biar aku tidak jadi dibunuh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi perempuan?"

"Yang benar saja? Belikan aku tiket ke Amerika!"

Tidak tahu diri. Sudah kubantu tidak berterima kasih tapi malah meminta lebih, batin Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. Tidak Teme, aku bercanda. Aku setuju idemu. Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Kau ijin pada Iruka-sensei kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat. Lalu kau menyamar menjadi perempuan. Namamu.. Runa, Toruna Uzusana. Kau akan tinggal di apartemen dekat klan Uchiha," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ide bagus! Tapi, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Apa?"

"Carikan alat-alat perempuannya dong!" Naruto nyengir gak jelas.

GUBRAK!

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di Desa Konohagakure. Tapi dihebohkan oleh kedatangan murid baru di SMA Konoha. Siswa baru yang sangaaatt... cantik?

Semua siswa pada meributkan murid tersebut. Wajahnya putih, rambut ungunya tergerai, matanya yang biru, dan juga tubuhnya yang ideal.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Iruka.

Naruto memasuki kelas dengan wajah malu-malu dan berjalan ala cat walk.

"Pasti murid yang cantik itu."

"Ya ampun, kecantikannya luar biasa."

"Aku jadi iri dengannya."

"Mungkin ia bukan orang Jepang."

"Lihat saja cara jalannya."

"Dia model?"

Seisi kelas ricuh membincangkannya.

Naruto sudah berdiri di depan semua murid dan memasang senyum simpul. Rambut ungunya yang sepinggul berkibar ditiup angin. Parfumnya yang seharum bunga mawar benar-benar harum semerbak. Penampilannya yang eksotis dan bibirnya berhiaskan lipgloss benar-benar menggoda. Ditambah dengan bandana ungu muda yang bertengger di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang ia make up menjadi warna putih membuatnya benar-benar cantik. Tak terlihat kalau ia seorang lelaki. Apalagi lelaki yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Semua kaum adam + kaum hawa pada terpesona mengagumi kecantikannya. Begitupun Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengira kalau Naruto akan secantik ini. Untung saja tadi malam Sasuke berhasil mengajari Naruto cara-cara menjadi wanita normal. Termasuk mengubah suara dan cara berjalannya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Iruka.

"Terima kasih sensei telah memberikan saya waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Toruna Uzusana. Biasa dipanggil Runa. Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman," Naruto membungkuk. Suaranya yang lembut, kalem, dan penuh tata krama + serak-serak yang menggoda membuat semua penghuni kelas tambah terpesona.

"Runa-chan, silakan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Hinata itu, ya!" pinta Iruka.

"Terima kasih, sensei," Naruto berjalan dengan gaya cat walk.

"Iruka-sensei, ini kan tempat duduk Naruto!" tolak Hinata.

"Naruto kan sedang ijin beberapa hari. Lagipula sebentar lagi Runa-chan akan pindah ke Sunagakure. Dia hanya singgah sebentar di sini."

"Benar. Aku hanya sebentar di sini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baiklah," Hinata menyerah.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tak lain di antara Hinata dan Sasuke, di belakang Neji dan di depan Shikamaru.

'Apa benar ia Naruto?' Sasuke masih terpesona dengan kecantikan Naruto dan keterpesonaan itu membuat wanita berambut merah jambu mengeluarkan api cemburu.

"Hei, namaku Runa," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu Runa-chan," kata Hinata disertai senyum manisnya.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan."

"Hei, Runa. Aku Shikamaru."

"Salam kenal, Shikamaru-kun," Naruto mengeluarkan senyumnya. Bagi Naruto, senyum itu biasa saja tapi semua orang yang melihat Naruto tersenyum menyimpulkan kalau itu senyum maut.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga," wajah Shikamaru langsung memerah.

Timbul kecemburuan di wajah Temari.

"Namaku Neji," tak disangka wajah Neji juga memerah.

"Salam kenal, Neji-kun," Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Tenten meremas buku yang dibawanya setelah melihat tingkah Neji.

Dia itu mau ke kondangan apa sekolah sih? Pake make up, lip gloss, emang ini kondangan apa? Emang ini sekolahan maknya apa? Gayanya juga dibuat seksi gak jelas lagi! Menor! Huh, batin Tenten.

Semua siswa cowok yang tak lain adalah Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino langsung mengerubungi meja Naruto. Mereka berdesakkan untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto dan menyentuh jemari lembutnya. Naruto langsung kalang kabut, wajahnya nampak bingung dan takut. Apa pesonanya telah membuat semua pria jadi begini? Gaara dan Shino yang tak ingin mengenal cewek mengapa tiba-tiba saja takluk kepadanya? Sai yang menyukai Ino kenapa bisa tunduk kepadanya? Neji yang selalu menjauh jika didekati Tenten mengapa sekarang mendekat ke arahnya? Shikamaru yang selalu ngantuk jika didekati Temari mengapa langsung segar jika di dekatnya? Chouji yang selalu memikirkan makanan kenapa sekarang memikirnya? Kankuro yang selalu bermain boneka kenapa ingin memainkannya? Lee yang selalu ingin bersama Guy-sensei kenapa sekarang ingin bersamanya? Kiba yang menyukai Hinata kenapa malah menyukainya?

Teman-temannya mungkin jadi kurang waras.

Hei, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit lega karna Sasuke tidak ikut-ikutan temannya. Mungkin untuk jaga imej. Kalo gitu, kenapa Gaara dan Shino tidak bisa jaga imej? Yah, imej Gaara dan Shino luntur dong!

"Hei, Runa-chan, aku Lee-"

"Aku Kiba-"

"Gaara-"

"Cho-Cho-, minggir Neji!"

Mereka semua berdesak-desakkan. Naruto jadi takut akan tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"Hei, hei, hei, dengarkan pelajarannya! Kenalannya waktu jam istirahat saja!" teriak Iruka-sensei.

Sontak semua kaum adam langsung bubar menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Runa-chan, kau tidak papa, kan?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah berhiaskan rona merah. Ia langsung bersikap lembut pada Runa.

"Ti-tidak papa, Sensei," jawab Naruto mengetahui gurunya juga terpesona padanya.

Sementara Iruka-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran kimia, Naruto malah asyik berbisik-bisik dengan Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, penampilanku bagaimana?" bisik Naruto.

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak perlu pakai lipgloss dan make up. Aku membelikanmu bukan untuk dipakai di sekolah. Dasar dobe," jawab Sasuke masih terus mengamati Iruka-sensei.

"Tapi aku cantik, kan?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau lebih mirip badut," jawab Sasuke bohong. Baginya Naruto sangatlah cantik.

"Dasar Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja.

Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas memerhatikannya.

"Dobe," ujar Sasuke datar.

"A-ah, maaf Iruka-sensei, maksud aku-"

"Hahaha.. Kau mirip dengan Naruto, Runa-chan. Mungkin orang yang duduk di bangku itu sudah dikutuk Naruto akan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme'," Iruka terkekeh.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Untung penyamarannya tidak terbongkar. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Cowok-cowok nggak jelas tadi langsung berebut mengajak kenalan Naruto. Setelah berhasil menyentuh jemari lembut Naruto, mereka langsung bubar ke kantin. Melihat teman-temannya sudah selesai berkenalan, Hinata langsung menaruh bekalnya di meja Naruto, padahal Naruto ingin makan di kantin bersama Sasuke. Ia ingin membicarakan rencana selanjutnya.

"Runa-chan kenapa bisa secantik ini? Aku jadi iri," kata Hinata malu-malu kucing sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ti-tidak Hinata-chan, menurutku kau jauh lebih cantik," Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu, sedang aku, lelaki yang kucintai mungkin tak menyukaiku," Hinata tersenyum samar.

"O-oh..," Naruto agak sedikit salting jika bersama Hinata. Orang yang disebut Hinata tak lain adalah dirinya. Kabar Hinata menyukai Naruto sudah tersebar seantero sekolah, siapa lagi yang menyebarkan kalau bukan si biang gosip-Ino Yamanaka.

"Ssst.. Liat tuh si Hinata udah mulai mengkhianati kita," bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Jika si Uzusana udah mulai ngerebut Sasuke, dia bakal jadi ikan bakar!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Ino mengangguk.

Pelajaran yang berat bagi siswa Konoha telah berakhir karna bel telah berdentang dengan nyaring.

"Runa, kau pulang naik apa? Pulang-"

"Pulang bersamaku saja-"

"Aku bawa motor-"

"Aku mobil-"

"Pesawat!"

"Aku bawa kuda putih-"

"Aku bawa elang raksasa. Ayo-"

"Hei..! Runa ingin pulang-"

"Maaf teman-teman, aku pulang bareng Sasuke karna rumah kita searah," kata Naruto karna teman-temannya sudah tidak waras lagi.

Sontak seluruh mata memelototi Sasuke.

"A-" belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan argumennya, Naruto sudah menariknya keluar kelas.

"Bagus ya kalian semua. Ngaku-ngaku punya motor, mobil, padahal ke mana-mana jalan kaki!" teriak Ino terlebih ia memelototi Sai yang mengaku punya mobil.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangan Naruto saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Teman-teman kita, mereka GILA...!" Naruto teriak gak jelas seolah frustasi akan sikap teman-temannya. "Teme, kita pacaran saja yuk! Aku takut pada mereka."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu."

"Ayolah, Teme! Ini kan idemu mengubahku jadi perempuan. Seharusnya kau mengirimku ke Korea agar aku bisa bertemu Lee Min Ho," Naruto berjalan menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke masih terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang mengoceh di depannya.

"Teme-"

Bruk!

Naruto kepleset kulit pisang dan menindih Sasuke parahnya lagi bibir mereka, bibir mereka bersentuhan!

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah. Naruto jika dilihat dengan jarak seperti ini sepertinya imut juga. Dan bibir Naruto berasa seperti strawberry. *ya iyalah, Naruto pake lipgloss rasa strawberry*

"Teme, kau tahu, dadamu bidang juga," kata Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya.

Jika melihat Naruto dalam pose perempuan sedang nyengir, malah tidak terlihat kalau dia wanita anggun, apalagi jika Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, wah, imej anggunnya langsung lenyap. Mungkin saat ini, hanya di depan Sasuke saja ia bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan tawanya yang sekeras bom meledak.

Mereka berdua berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak disangka, perempuan berambut merah jambu mengintip mereka dengan tatapan marah dan pergi dengan tangan terkepal. Untungnya, ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Teme, tapi kau lihat wajahmu tadi, seperti tomat. Hehe..," Naruto berjalan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Wanita tidak boleh berjalan seperti itu," Sasuke menyetarakan jalannya dengan Naruto.

"Di sampingmu, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Hahaha...," Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi.

Sasuke menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana dan tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa lega mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Dah.. Teme..," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki apartemen barunya.

Hari yang melelahkan. Naruto langsung tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Bahkan, baju seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah mengalami hari pertama sebagai seorang wanita, ia yakin hari-harinya pasti bertambah sulit.

Tin tin..

"Runa-chan.."

"Runa..!"

"Runa, keluarlah..!"

"Runa..!"

"Runa.."

"Runa..!"

Naruto terbangun karna mendengar suara ribut-ribut memanggil namanya. Ia menatap jam yang melekat di dinding. Pukul 08.30.

"Ha? Aku terlambat!" Naruto gelagapan.

"Runa..!"

"Runa..!"

Suara itu lagi. Suara ribut-ribut yang mengganggunya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua yang mengarah keluar apartemen.

Terlihat cowok-cowok kelasnya membawa mobil dan motor. Bahkan ada cowok-cowok dari SMA Akatsuki-Deidara, Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu- yang membawa kereta kuda dan elang raksasa. Kok ada SMA Akatsuki segala? Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Runa-chan, kau sudah siap?"

"Ayo berangkat bersama-"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Naruto mengamati tubuhnya. Oh iya! Ia kan memakai seragam kemarin. Duh! Pasti teman-temannya mengira kalau ia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ia harus masuk kamarnya sekarang juga. Dia seperti presiden yang didemo rakyatnya alias rakyat dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hei...! Kalian bisa diam tidak? Ini masih pagi! Kalian ingin aku pukul satu persatu?" teriak Tsunade-Perempuan tua yang terlihat masih muda yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Naruto.

Karna takut, fans Naruto langsung bubar sambil ngebut.

Naruto beruntung sekali karna mempunyai tetangga seperti Tsunade. Ia buru-buru mandi dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum sambil mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Ino? Kemarin ada adegan yang seharusnya tidak kulihat," Sakura memainkan sedotan yang bertengger di jus strawberrynya. Tatapannya terlihat malas.

"Apa?" Ino menyedot lemon tea.

Setelah Ino meletakkan tasnya, Sakura langsung menyeretnya ke kantin. Kantin pagi ini cukup sepi. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Sakura.

"Sasuke dan Uzusana itu," Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino, "berciuman," bisiknya.

Mata Ino melebar.

"Bagus! Ini bisa jadi gosip terbaru!" seru Ino.

"Jangan.. Sasuke pasti akan dibunuh teman-teman cowok kita..," Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Benar juga sih. Jadi ini rahasia kita berdua? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Sementara Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke dan Runa, Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah malas.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Kakakku tergila-gila padamu. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia menyewa motor untuk menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke begitu Naruto duduk di kursi.

"Mereka gila," Naruto terlihat frustasi.

"Runa-chan sudah datang?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya," Naruto memaksakan tersenyum. Gadis yang satu ini juga membuat Naruto gila.

"Runa tahu tidak, tempat duduk ini adalah tempat duduk orang yang kusukai. Mungkin Runa tidak akan bertemu dengannya," wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-ah ya?"

"Iya!" wajah Hinata sudah merah padam.

"Seandainya Runa itu Naruto, aku senang sekali!"

"Baiklah, Hinata. Semoga kau bisa bersama si...,"

"Naruto!" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Ya. Naruto."

"Terima kasih."

Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan Hinata yang menyukai dirinya.

"Oh ya, Runa, ada berita bagus. Kau mendapat predikat murid tercantik di SMA Konoha," tambah Hinata.

Berita bagus apanya? Itu malapetaka, batin Naruto.

Saat pulang sekolah, Naruto tiba-tiba diculik. Siapa penculiknya? Tidak lain adalah Gaara. Gaara membawa Naruto ke taman bermain dan mereka menaiki bianglala.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Gaara-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan suara imutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," raut wajah Gaara menjadi serius.

Bianglala berhenti di tempat tertinggi. Kembang api meletus dengan indahnya. Dibalik itu semua, Gaara mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dan berkata, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menjawab, "Maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa," Naruto menunduk. Gaara pasti tersakiti, pikirnya.

Bianglala kembali berputar. Ketika mainan itu terhenti, mereka turun dan pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, Matsuri sangat marah.

Bukan hanya ditembak Gaara, Naruto juga ditembak semua teman cowoknya seperti ini :

Lee :

"Runa-chan, malam ini indah ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk malas.

"Tapi tak seindah matamu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?"

"Tidak," jawaban singkat dari Naruto yang membua hati Lee teriris sakit.

Neji :

"Hai, Runa," sapa Neji di taman sekolah.

"Oey," sapa Naruto malas.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"TIDAK!"

Kankuro :

"Ini boneka buatanku. Jika kau menerimaku, ambil boneka ini. Tapi jika kau menolakkku buang boneka ini," ujar Kankuro.

Dengan kasar, Naruto membuang boneka Kankuro.

Shino :

"Kau tahu serangga paling indah itu apa?"

"APA?" Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Kupu-kupu di matamu," jawab Shino.

"AARGH..!"

Sai :

"Hai Runa, kau cantik hari ini," Sai memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Lalu?" Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Maukah kau-"

"TIDAK!"

"TIDAK!"

"TIDAK!"

"TIDAK!"

"TIDAK...!"

Seruan itu terus dikumandangkan Naruto ketika ditembak teman-temannya.

Selain ditembak dari SMA Konoha, Naruto juga ditembak dari SMA Akatsuki.

Itachi :

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam karna Naruto berada di rumahnya.

"Kakakmu yang menyuruhku datang kemari," Naruto terlihat malas.

Itachi keluar membawa Ayah dan Ibunya-Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Nak Runa sudah datang?" Mikoto tersenyum.

"Selamat malam," Naruto menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, ini calon istriku," kata Itachi.

CTAR!

Tobi :

"Runa, aku tahu wajahku jelek, tapi-"

"TIDAK!"

Kakuzu :

"Runa, aku-"

"TIDAK!"

dll

Duh.. Naruto frustasi nih! Untungnya, besok kelas Naruto tamasya ke kebun binatang. Ia sudah muak menjadi perempuan. Sudah tiga hari ia jadi perempuan tapi ia sudah tidak kuat. Ia ingin kembali menjadi jati dirinya. Bisa gila aku kalau begini terus, pikirnya.

Setelah mendapat pengarahan, Naruto berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke menikmati kebun binatang yang lumayan sepi.

"Ah.. Hari-hariku berat. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ujar Naruto. "Ups, aku kebelet nih! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang asyik mengamati jerapah.

Eh, Naruto malah masuk kamar mandi cowok. Cowok-cowok yang lagi asyiknya kencing langsung terpesona oleh kecantikan Naruto.

"Ua..."

"Aa...! Aku salah kamar mandi..!" Naruto langsung ngibrit keluar.

Cukup lama Naruto di kamar mandi karna ia sedang buang air besar.

"Si Uzusana benar-benar keterlaluan!" ujar Sakura.

"Iya! Dia mengambil milik kita semua!" tambah Ino.

"Emang dia wanita tercantik apa?" seru Tenten.

"Matsuri setuju dengan rencana kita. Dia telah merebut orang yang kita sayang!" tambah Temari.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Suara jangkrik di malam hari.

"Hinata, lanjutin dong!" seru Ino.

"Nggak asyik ah kamu sekarang!" tambah Sakura.

"Maaf teman-teman, tapi Naruto tidak direbut Runa," ujar Hinata.

"Jadi kau lebih membelanya?" bentak Tenten.

"Tidak, Ten-chan."

"Yah, kau memang beruntung. Kalau begitu, kita saja yang mengerjainya," Temari mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan senyum devil.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi bergambar wanita, Naruto langsung digebyur air oleh Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Cukup kau mendekati Sasuke!"

"Jauhi Sai!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Neji!"

"Shikamaru milikku dan Gaara milik adik kelasku! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa jangan bertingkah keterlaluan!"

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Sakura.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Orang-orang menatapnya iba. Bisa dibilang, ia baru saja dibully.

"AARGH...! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...!"

Dengan wajah marah, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Ia hampir tertawa melihat Naruto yang basah kuyup kayak jemuran yang ingin dikeringkan.

"Aku sudah muak! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya! Lagipula, orang yang ingin membunuhku tidak pernah muncul lagi."

"Terserah. Kita disuruh berkumpul di depan kandang harimau. Ada yang ingin kepala sekolah sampaikan," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengumumkannya di depan teman-teman!" Naruto dengan semangat membara menuju kandang harimau.

"Teman-teman," Naruto telah sampai di depan teman-temannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia mau memberitahukan kalau kita membullynya," Sakura tampak ketakutan.

"Dasar si mulut besar," Ino tampak geram.

"Runa-chan, kau basah kuyup, kau pasti kedinginan, mau kuhangatkan dengan cintaku?"

"Runa-chan, kau lebih cantik dengan keadaan begitu."

"Runa-chan...!"

Seisi kebun binatang gaduh bukan main menyebut, memanggil, menyerukan nama Runa.

"Teman-teman, beri aku waktu untuk bicara," Naruto memotong ocehan teman-temannya yang sudah sering ia dengar.

Seluruh murid langsung diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan, "Teman-teman, aku ingin mengakui bahwa aku-"

"Runa-chan?" Sarutobi yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah kaget melihat gadis tercantik di SMA Konoha sudah berdiri di depan semua siswa untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. "Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Runa-chan? Maaf mengganggumu. Silakan diteruskan," Sarutobi mempersilakan

Naruto jauh lebih kaget karna Sarutobi membawa seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang serba hitam.

"A-aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku-menyayangi kalian semua," Naruto mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

Ye...! Sorak sorai dari semua siswa. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau bilang ingin mengakhirinya," kata Sasuke.

"Di-dia, lelaki serba hitam itu yang ingin membunuhku," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kabar kalian semua? Saya membawa Hibiki-sama untuk menyampaikan sesuatu," Sarutobi mundur digantikan oleh Hibiki.

"Kedatang saya kemari untuk membawa anak dari keluarga Uzusana," ujar Hibiki.

Naruto mencengkram roknya kuat-kuat.

Mengetahui tingkah laku Naruto, Sasuke langsung berdiri di depan Naruto seolah melindunginya.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa Naruto pergi," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Teme?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berdiri kokoh seakan ingin melindunginya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hibiki dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mengincar Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Heh, apa maksudmu?" Hibiki terkekeh.

"Jangan-jangan...," Shikamaru langsung menarik rambut ungu yang tergerai indah digantikan rambut kuning jabrik milik Naruto.

"NARUTO?" teriak semua siswa histeris.

Naruto meringis nggak jelas mengetahui rahasianya terbongkar secara tidak hormat.

"Naruto?" Hinata langsung pingsan mengetahui ternyata selama ini ia selalu curhat tentang Naruto dengan Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata, hei Hinata," Kiba menangkap tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. "Naruto...!" geram Kiba.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kau lebih memilih Naruto dibanding aku?" Ino melirik Sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Memilih Naruto? Yang benar saja? Aku menyukaimu, Ino," ujar Sai penuh harap. Sekarang ia malah merengek minta balik sama Ino.

"Jadi, yang mencium Sasuke waktu itu-Naruto?" Sakura sangat shock hingga ia juga ikut-ikutan pingsan. Sai dan Ino membantu membawa Sakura.

"Uzumaki? Kau jadi perempuan?" Hibiki tampak shock.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kan? Dia pembunuh!" Naruto sangat antusias mengatakan hal tersebut setelah keberaniannya kembali.

Hibiki malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya ingin menawarkan liburan ke pulau Hawaii gratis untuk dua orang. Kau salah sangka!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian hitam dan mengeluarkan pistol?"

"Aku berpakaian serba hitam agar tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku. Jika mereka tahu, pasti mereka akan minta tiket ke Hawaii secara paksa. Soal pistol itu, aku hanya memamerkan pistol yang baru saja aku beli. Tidak lebih," jelas Hibiki.

"Oh.. Jadi kau tidak ingin membunuhku? Syukurlah...," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dobe," amarah Sasuke sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ternyata Naruto jauh lebih bodoh dari yang dikiranya. Sangat bodoh.

Seluruh laki-laki kecewa + marah. Merasa kalau sudah dibodohi dan telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"NARUTO...! Kau membohongi kami semua..!"

Semua siswa berlari mengejar Naruto. Setting di kebun binatang diakhiri dengan kejar-mengejar Naruto.

"Seminggu di Hawaii cukup bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Ya kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Hn," jawaban singkat yang diberikan pria bermata onyx.

Mereka sudah sampai di Hawaii. Berjemur di bawah sinar mentari. Melupakan masalah yang mereka alami belakangan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajakku, Dobe?"

"Hehe.. Karna kau sudah berjasa dalam hidupku," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini hilang gara-gara frustasi.

Setelah siswa SMA Akatsuki-Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Pain, Zetsu-mengetahui kalau Runa adalah perempuan, mereka langsung nangis darah dengan lebay sambil uring-uringan di pinggir jalan + nyebut-nyebut nama Runa. Orang yang lewat langsung berpikir kalau mereka itu pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"RUNA...!"

"Woei...! Teman-teman, gue lebih cantik dibanding si Naruto kale...!" teriak Konan karna akhir-akhir ini Pain menjauhinya gara-gara Naruto.

**The End**

Yei! Thanks yang udah baca. Ide ini didapat dari Spongebob waktu Patrick menyamar menjadi perempuan dan Mr. Krab + Squidward langsung tergila-gila padanya. Yah, semuanya OOC!

Pupung, maaf ya sabunmu ketinggalan.. Argh... Aku lupa.. Bener-bener lupa.. Maaf, ya... Very hope you forgive me.

Oke! Review, please...


End file.
